


White Fang Brainfuck

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brainfuck, F/M, Futanari, Literal Brainfuck, Skullfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The White Fang has it out for the Belladonnas after they betrayed the group, an operative taking it out on both the matriarch and her daughter.
Kudos: 23





	White Fang Brainfuck

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The Belladonna family. Enemies of the White Fang, thanks to their more pacifistic methods of dealing with the racial disputes between the Faunus and Humanity. They weren’t allowed to stay around, as long as they kept being a potential thorn in the organization’s sides.

It would take a lot to deal with them. Especially the patriarch. But they were a family weak to shock, so taking them out one after another would be easy. Especially since said patriarch was currently out of the house, leaving the matriarch vulnerable to a visitor with malicious intentions.

“Excuse me, I was hoping I could borrow a couple of goods.” A rather stoutly built man, covertly part of the White Fang, appeared at the Belladonna doorstep during this time period, keeping his expression as warm and as approachable as he could despite the woman that stood right in front of him.

The black-haired Matriarch, Kali Belladonna. A woman that was as gentle as her body was supple. “Goods? What might a young thing like you need?” She chimed as she stepped aside, letting him into her home without even worrying. Where they lived, hospitality and treating each other with the kindness that you’d expect to receive in return was the norm. Another thing that stood against everything the White Fang believed in…

“Groceries in general. My family hasn’t been the best at keeping theirs in check, and I would love to surprise them with a good meal tonight. It’d celebrate their wedding.” The man explained as kept a firm eye on her, watching her walk into the kitchen without a care in the world. Women like her were so easy to deceive…

Kali just giggled in response, sighing sweetly. “You’re a good man, you know? I’m sure you’d do your parents proud with that kind of head on your shoulders.” She replied, stepping real close to the cupboards. “Let’s see, I think we’ve got some spare fruits and veggies, maybe a bird or two laying around, let me just…”

With that, she bent right over as she tried to get a feel for what was currently occupying their kitchen. At the same time, she put her ear at such a level that anybody that might want to get a good feel for her body through another part of her would have all the time in the world to do just that.

Something the White Fang operative took advantage of. He didn’t hesitate to unzip his pants to reveal quite the fat looking cock, something that smelled so potently that the black-haired cat-faunus couldn’t help but whiff for. It was so thick, so virile, that she started drooling…

Only for the man to grab a hold of her head and shove his cock straight into her ear, slamming his hips into her cheek with wild abandon. “That’s what you get for crossing the White Fang!” He cried out with vigor as he thrust harder and harder, showing not a smidge of mercy towards the traitor that had betrayed the White Fang…

Kali’s eyes rolled into the back of her head the more that thick thing shoved inside her. She could hardly hear herself think, nor could she control herself. Spit and drool ran down her chin as she rocked back and forth, the man’s motions controlling how she moved.

In and out, in and out. It was like he was trying to thrust all the way through to the other side of her ear, but there was something in the way. Something pitifully small, as expected of a traitor. He thrust and he thrust, trying to snap it loose and get to the other side. He wanted to fill her head with cum so she understood where her position in the world was, so that he’d get revenge for the men and women that she let down!

Her cries intensified the more she felt a pounding sensation rock her world. Her eyes bounced all over the place, rolling into the back of her head after too much of that pleasure started to fill her. Oh, it felt so good. Oh she never wanted it to stop. She just wanted it to keep going, to break her completely. Maybe this was some sort of instinct that she never learned about, maybe it was some sort of fetish… Or maybe it was just because this was what happened to women whose brains were in danger of snapping off their stem.

Kali’s cries intensified and grew louder and louder, until something overpowered them. A simple but effective *SNAP*, echoing from within her otherwise empty skull. And at the same time as that snap, a powerful blast of cum filled her head, blasting away at the absolutely tiny pink bean that had been stopping the cock from reaching all the way through. 

Not a second later, and that very same pink bean flew out of her ear, causing her mouth to grow lax and unfocused, the drool running out from her lower jaw as all thoughts vanished. She tried to form words, she really did, but the sloshing of cum inside her head stopped her from thinking anywhere near close to coherently. She just giggled, her mind completely drained at this point.

The White Fang operative, satisfied with the look of stupidity on her face, did what came naturally. He pulled his cock out of her head, causing her to nearly collapse onto her front as he walked over to where that pitiful brain had bounced over to. He nudged it with his foot slightly, seeing it twitch with pleasure like its owner…

Only to stomp on it, leaving it as nothing more than paste on the floor that mixed together with his cum. Now nobody was going to return that slut to normal. A victory for the organization that they had left behind. 

But there was still something nagging at the back of his mind. He had dealt with the Matriarch, but he could’ve sworn that the family’s daughter had returned from her training trip sometime recently. Which meant that she should be home around this time. Could he potentially kill two birds with one stone?

The sound of steps making their way into the house would confirm that chance, as a shocked gasp echoed throughout. “M-Mom!? Why’s there cum leaking out of y-” The voice asked, only for the owner to notice the stoutly built man.

“You! You’re with them!” Blake Belladonna, the daughter of the family, cried out as she rushed straight towards him with one of her weapons primed. If there was one thing she wouldn’t forgive, it was harming her family. He’d pay for what he had done to her…

Or so she thought, as she froze not even a few moments after she had managed to get into a rushing stance. His eyes were firmly locked on hers, keeping her from moving. “Paralysis..?!” She gasped, trying to make her body move despite the strain the man’s semblance put on her. She had to be able to do something to stop him, she…

“Coch…” Kali gurgled as she slowly stumbled her way onto her feet, giggling and gurgling thanks to all the drool that was stuck in her mouth. It washed out onto her daughter’s head as she shambled towards her, something throbbing between her thighs. A secret that only the family knew about, one that surprised even the man that had broken her brain… But it would certainly help him out here.

Blake was forced to witness her mom strip her clothes off, revealing her supple body to the world… and the thick cock between her thighs. It wasn’t nearly as big as the one that hung off the White Fang operative’s crotch, but it was still plenty big. Big enough to break her brains, if she went all out.

And considering that there was nothing resembling restraint left in the black-haired Matriarch’s head, it came as no surprise to see her shove that cock straight into her daughter’s ear. She didn’t even care that she was her daughter, she couldn’t even perceive her as such. All that she knew was that there was a hole for her cock, and the wet babbling that left her lips was a sign of that unrestrained desire.

The younger of the two kittens let out moan after moan as that rod slid into her virgin ear, the big thing being physically blocked by her brain much quicker than her mother’s own had blocked the operative’s cock. But that didn’t stop Kali. She just kept on shoving straight ahead, wanting to get her rocks off. She wanted to cum and she wanted to fuck, that’s all the older woman wanted to do.

Blake’s panting and moaning grew more and more rapid as her mom kept on shoving, all while her eyes couldn’t stop themselves from looking straight ahead towards the operative. He had total control over her body’s movements thanks to this. No matter how much she wanted to roll her eyes into the back of her head as a result of this overwhelming pleasure, she couldn’t because of the paralysis. She was forced to just bend over like this, attempting to attack him and leaving her ear open for her mom to fuck as roughly as she wanted to.

“For the White Fang.” The operative remarked as he stepped closer, keeping his eyes absolutely locked on her face… before slapping his cock straight down on her face, letting her get a whiff of it just like her mom had. He could keep her paralyzed in this position, and his scent would soak into her just the same. She’d love that scent. Crave it. As if it would be the only thing she ever be able to think about after her mom was done with her.

Kali bit into her lip on instinct, drool still running down her cheeks and her chin as she put as much force into her thrusts as she could. All while the brain inside her daughter’s head slowly but surely gave way. One thrust caused it to bounce a little in there, and a few dozen more made it strain away at the stem that held it in place. If she kept on thrusting, then it would..!

Blake would scream in fear of what came next, if she could even think coherently. All she could perceive was pleasure. The only thing that mattered was that heated rod smashing into the side of her brain, as well as the one repeatedly slamming onto her face, marking her with its scent until she knew nothing else. She didn’t need to know of anything besides it…

Eventually, her brain stem couldn’t take any more. It snapped thoroughly, her brain bouncing around inside her head as it disposed of any of her good thoughts. She didn’t need those, she just needed to think about cock, cum and everything good like that. All while the main rod kept on pounding against it.

Right up until it had endured too much of that pleasure. The onahole that was her ear had softened her up, and it was impossible for her not to climax at this point. And what a climax it was, the cum splurting up against that pink ball, forcing it straight out of her daughter’s other ear, with the younger kitten immediately growing lax in the face as all of her thoughts were deprived from her.

Now that he didn’t need to keep her paralyzed since there was nothing left up there to stop him, the White Fang operative walked over to the sizable brain… and squashed it underneath his heel, just like he had done to the other brain. This time he made sure that it was thoroughly ground into the floor, to make sure that not a single piece of it remained.

Once it was made into a nice paste that decorated the floor alongside the cock-equipped Matriarch’s cum, it was time to leave. With two new toys in his possession, as he snapped a pair of collars around both kittens.

They’d make great brainless sluts for the White Fang, repaying them for their betrayal...


End file.
